vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Arriana Skinner
Name: Arriana 'Kursed' Howlbane Skinner Age: 37 (Debut at 30) Status: Alive Race: Hybrid (Great Wolf/Human) Family: Jonathan Howlbane (Father), Ahndria Skinner (Mother), Alexander Vries (Ex-Husband), Erykas Liandri (Best friend, Lover), Nariscia (Perfect clone), Kai (Lover) Affiliations: The Pack (Loosely), Erykas Occupation: Nurse in training, Vigilante, Teacher Birthday: July 7 Aliases: Kursed, Ari, Project ASX01 Bounty: 2,700g (abolished) Arriana, more commonly called Kursed, is the best friend of Erykas Liandri, the ex wife of Alexander Vries, and a main protagonist (antihero). Even among The Pack, Arriana is unique, one of a kind. She was, until Dark Pierce used her DNA to create the perfect clone of her, Nariscia. Born a sickly child, her father hoped to cure her using the blood of captured Wolf. It worked, at the cost of Arriana becoming something else.. She was sent to a special school, but in reality was imprisoned, and experimented on, in the hopes of creating the perfect assassin. The project was scrapped due to it being more succesful than anyone could have ever imagined. She is currently in a blossoming relationship with Kai. Appearance From the get go, the first thing one notices about Arriana are the scars. She is covered in them, head to toe, with the majority of them being self inflicted. She has short, shoulder length, very dark brown hair, which is often left shaggy and bedhead like. She has wicked yellow eyes, which can glow, and turn catlike when she is angered or aroused. Her original eye color from birth, was recently revealed to be a deep blue. Her skin is a light tan, with her scars being a shade of brown. She has long nails, which she can grow out to deadly claws. Before she was fully revealed, Arriana, then only known as Kursed, wore a large black cloak that covered her entire body, as well as her face. Now, she wears casual clothing, but almost always has a black shirt on. She wears dark red leather boots, and tattered pants. After nearly killing Lucifer Deitus, her appearance changed slightly. Her hair became icy white, and her eyes a arctic blue. She has since reverted back to her original look. In the future timeline, her hair was much longer, and was a color of gray. She kept the same icy blue eyes, but since the return of The Pack members to their original time line, it is unknown how she looks like in the future now. Current Since her resurrection at the hands of Ana, Arriana now looks different. She has the appearance of how she would look had her past never happened. Her eyes are a deep blue, but curiously can still turn catlike and glow. Her body is void of any scars now. Personality Pre Decisions Arc Arriana's personality is volatile, to the extreme. From cheerful and playful, to homicidal and suicidal in mere seconds. Because of her tragic history, she is more often depressed than she is happy, but she tries hard to not let it get to her. All she ever wanted was love, but it would seem her fate doesn't allow it. She always puts the well-being of what few friends she has before her own, and would give her own life to protect them, even gladly so, as it would hopefully finally put an end to her suffering. Because of the countless unspeakable horrors that were done to her while she was imprisoned, part of her died, in order to just survive. She taught herself not how to ignore pain, but to embrace it. As such, she is a very, very deep masochist, and takes pure joy in being in pain, also getting profound arousal from it. Kursed Over the years, Arriana would begin to develop Split Personality Disorder. Until finally, during the Ganath Saga, her entity was torn completely in two. There was Arriana, the young girl who just wanted to fit in and belong, and Kursed, a remorseless sociopathic killing machine. Even though for a very long time, and even to this date, only a few people call her by her real name, the rest calling her Kursed, as she preffers it. When in this mentality however, she hungers for vengeance, and thirsts for conflict. It is the darkest side of her that she has kept repressed for so many years, for fear of hurting her friends. Rightfully so... Post Decisions Arc After her death at the hands of Nikki, Ari felt a peace she never thought possible the moment before her passing. Her soul passed successfully through The Veil, and at long last, Arriana had peace. However, after over a month of her death, she was resurrected, by Ana herself. Realizing she was given a second chance at life, and that despite how she felt all her life, that she truly has people who love and care for her. Since her return, Arriana has moments of self doubt and confusion, but she has at last been seen truly happy, and enjoying life, particularly when getting to spend moments with Erykas. She is currently rather annoyed that she has lost her ability to take joy in pain, and is having to get used to it actually being unenjoyable. She seems to be a little more trusting and outgoing now, and takes playful delight in getting Erykas into trouble. It has been revealed that Kursed is infertile, and she occasionally suffers depression from it. Abilities & Powers Pre Resurrection Due to Shadow's blood flowing through her veins, and also the horrendous amount of scientific experiments she was forced into as a child, Arriana is an extremely powerful fighter, with truly frightning abilities. The most noticable power of Arriana is her extreme regeneration rate. This has granted her a semi form of immortality, as any wound inflicted upon her heals within seconds. Her regeneration is second only to Nariscia. Arriana detests weapons, and refuses to use one. Instead, she grows her nails out into long wicked claws, which have been seen at up to over two feet in length. They are razor sharp, and cut through almost anything, including solid steel. Her agility is unmatched, not even by her clone. Arriana has the ability to move so fast, that it appears as if she's merely teleporting to wherever she pleases. She is in actuality, when seen through slow motion, running to her desired location. Because of this, it is nearly impossible to catch or hit her. An odd, yet beneficial quirk about her, is she is also a very hardcore masochist. She downright loves pain being inflicted upon her, and thrives on it during battle, giving her a short lived battle high before the wound heals. In physical combat, she has enough power to snap bones like twigs. Even without her claws, she can punch her fist right through a person's body with ease. Arriana is one of only two known people who Raith Duskfall can't make a doll of, because, as he put it, "She has no soul." Post Resurrection After being brought back from the dead by Ana, Arriana's abilities have become considerably lessened. Her regeneration has been weakened, although she still regenerates faster than Werewolves. She can no longer move faster than the eye can see, but is still easily capable of superhuman levels of agility. She is also now capable of running on walls and ceilings, even remaining still on them. Relationships Erykas Perhaps the most powerful and convincing proof that Arriana has a good side, is her relationship with Erykas Liandri. Even though they come from completely different backgrounds, Erykas seems to undestand Arriana best, and she affectionately calls her Ari, and is in return affectionately called Ery. Erykas is her best friend, and the person whom she trusts the mosts. Ever since first meeting her, Arriana had a infatuation with Erykas. It started as a schoolgirl crush, but has since developed into a lust and desire for deeper intimacy. Erykas is the person Arriana hangs out with the most, and she ''never ''misses a chance to playfully push her love of Erykas a step further. After Ari's death at the hands of her "sister", and later her resurection, Arriana has come to realize her true feelings for Erykas. Erykas is seemingly the only thing in the world that truly makes her happy, and she feels a peace she never knew when she's around her. Erykas has shown her true feelings as well, and the two have let their relationship become truly romantic and intimate. It was said that after a gentle night with Erykas, Arriana never looked happier in her life. Vries Arriana's relationship with Alexander Vries has existed on many levels. When they first met, she saw him as her savior, and while she still did so, after he killed her father, her behavior towards him became very bitter. She would repeatedly aid him in fights and battles, often saving his life. She soon found herself attracted to him, and attraction that only increased as time went on. She eventually fell in love with him, doing so much earlier than he did with her. Their romantical relationship was very deep and true, albeit completely dysfunctional. After they married, as their love grew, so did the volatileness of it. Their marriage would go through many difficulties, some of which were actual deaths. As time went on, things started to take a turn for the worst. After the Vampyre Arc, Arriana ended their marriage. She did so under the guise that she was sick of worrying about Vries, but in reality, was that she was overwhelmed with guilt of contiously hurting him. She did so to set Vries free, so he can find true happiness, something Arriana believes she is never destined to have. After a period of distant awkwardness, they once again hold each other on good terms, with Alexander even being happy for her relationship with Kai. Archerios Archerios and Arriana do not get along. At first, they were even openly hostile towards one another, which eventually lead to the splitting of The Pack 3 years ago. They have since learned to live and let live, but Arriana still does not trust him, and the feeling is mutual. Even though he does not trust her, Archerios would not hesitate to save her life and defend her, as he would with all his kin. The reason Arriana still doesn't fully trust him is because she still felt like she doesn't belong, as she isn't a Werewolf, but isn't entirely Human either. Mynna While at first, and for a very long time, violently hostile towards one another, to the point of being one another's nemesis, Arriana and Mynna have since formed an unlikely bond. They were captured and enslaved together by Dahlia, and imprisoned on the same level of Hell Rook together. Arriana would fight by her side willingly, and though they could be considered friends, it is still loosely that. Lucifer Arriana despises Lucifer with all her heart. Dahlia Despite being captured and sexually enslaved by Dahlia, Ari has openly expressed she very much enjoyed all of it. Kai Arriana felt a strong connection with Kai, who then was still called Alan, the moment they met. She could tell almost on sight that here was a person at last that truly understood what was done to her growing up. They befriended one another instantly, and Kai quickly became smitten with her. She was deeply amused and enamored by his innocence despite his upbringing, and he in turn was overjoyed to see the world for the first time with her. They are currently living together and are in a rather cute and naive relationship with each other, with Kai's lack of romantic experience being just another endearing quality to her. She has also begun teaching him basic education. Trivia Amanda and Arriana make up 90% of all the profanity used in the story. Category:People Category:Human Category:Antihero Category:Alive Category:Werewolf Category:Protagonists